Wash Out (Lucinda's Lament Song)
Lucinda couldn't get over the fact that Kowalski had long preferred Doris over her. True, He's just getting to know the young duchess, but being in this love triangle breaks her heart. Like Kowalski, she tried poetry to get to him, but her feelings were so deep and so heavy she had to sing to find the words. ---- They all tend to say that opposites tend to attract I don't think they mean the magnets on my wall why is it my hopes tend to follow the rule: that the higher they go, the harder they fall? The most flattering thing that I ever heard is that I have the most amazing personality but they don't know men, or there stereotypes that males of any species are suckers for eye-candy Like a piece of driftwood down by the harbor like a penny in deep of the near-by well I'm just another wash out which nobody cares for I suppose that's true in your eyes, who wouldn't tell I used to watch you, every chance I could find but my schedule needed order; my life's the same way I know you do your best with the part you were assigned I suppose for her it's easy to lead someone like you astray Oh! why didn't I speak to you sooner then this? we speak the same language and everything! What was I thinking when I stolen that kiss? How does a skeptic pull a dreamer's heartstrings?! Like a piece of driftwood down by the harbor like a penny in deep of the near-by well I'm just another washout you never cared for do you ever notice? can you ever tell? to a girl of her type you are worthless but it's no surprise you'd choose her over me I'm just another wash out in your life's voyage just another shadow in you moonlit sea I need to grow up! You need to move on! You call her your weakness but I know you're strong You have brains, so use them! I know what you're put through but is it right for you to treat me like she has been treating you? (I don't think so!) Why am I just the driftwood 'upon your harbor shore' or just a trinket you might toss toss away in the trash or well? I'd be a masterpiece if, in the right hands made more how I wish that you see it, how I pray that you can tell I don't wear makeup, but why should I need to fake it? I guess that I do best just being nobody but me yet you treat me like a washout as your last love had to you love is just another tide that pulls us out to sea they say opposites attract, that is no surprise We are kindred beings, you and me but I'm just another washout in your eyes being tossed by waves, a stick between sand and sea. (Oh, Kowalski.) Category:MysteryGirl's World Category:Fan-Song Category:Fandom